Through the Mirror
by Samadhi06yaoi
Summary: ItaSasu One-Shot. Me gusta contemplarte y saber que siempre que te mires tendrás que verme. Que soy una parte indispensable de ti. ¿Pero qué será de mí ahora que agonizas? No sé qué hacer o qué decir. Soy tan inútil como el reflejo de un espejo: te muestras desolado, yo también, te mueres, yo también...


**Reflejo.**

¿Cómo es que lo sé si jamás me lo ha dicho? ¿Cómo sé que hay agua en ese estanque tan tranquilo si no aviento una piedra o me meto a nadar?

No lo sé. Alguien diría que soy un masoquista, que me tienes preso, que me lavas el cerebro. No es verdad. He llegado a creer que yo soy el que te mantiene preso sin correas o rejas.

Tú avanzas, gimes con otros, pero siempre regresas a los gritos y discusiones conmigo. No sé por qué. Estoy seguro que si te preguntara me responderías lo mismo (de responderme, claro), pero lo que creo que harías (te conozco tan bien) sería girarte y decirme que estás harto y ocupado. ¿De qué? No lo sé, pero parece que siempre es a mí al que se lo dices.

¿Será de mí? No, estoy convencido. Creo saber qué ocurre contigo; estás asustado, tienes mucho, mucho miedo. Lo noto cuando te miro a los ojos, me lanzas al otro extremo y cierras tu iris a mí, dejando de verme, poniéndote la venda en los ojos que ambos usamos desde hace mucho.

¿Por qué, Itachi?, me gustaría preguntarte, pero creo saber cuál sería tu respuesta ("Deja de molestar"). Tienes miedo de saber que sí hay agua en el estanque, de saber que tienes mucho calor, que estás ardiendo y que la única salida es saltar al agua. Yo no trataré de ahogarte. Por años has tratado de sacarme de ese estanque, al que a veces me lanzo de cabeza, al que a veces sólo lanzo piedrecillas para ver las ondas que se formarán a su circunferencia, comprobando para mi satisfacción que sí hay agua. Pero creo que no lo has logrado.

Me dices que soy un niño. Un niño en su país de las Maravillas. Entonces sonrío con ganas, como si fuera el mejor chiste, preguntándome si alguna vez dejaste de serlo. No creo que yo sea el inmaduro aquí, aunque tenga cuatro años menos que tú, porque, bueno, yo trato de nadar sin salvavidas en lo que nos rodea, expuesto a tiburones y a pulmonías, mientras que tú me esperas a la orilla, con una manta tibia, preocupado.

De vez en cuando sumes el brazo para sacarme del agua. Lo haces cuando crees que pasas inadvertido, cuando yo duermo plácidamente inconsciente después de haber hecho el amor contigo; me besas la frente o acaricias mi cabello, me cubres con las sábanas y por un momento te sumerges conmigo. Pero antes de que pueda despertar, tú ya te has ido al otro extremo de la cama, te has despertado a hacer el desayuno o te has secado las evidencias que incriminaban que tu cuerpo se había mojado.

El venir de la noche es diferente; es cuando está más expuesto, cuando vuelves en ti, cuando de verdad me miras, aunque siempre te contienes.

- Te quiero-susurras besándome la nuca cuando la nostalgia te apaña la mente. Yo te he dicho "Te amo" demasiadas veces, y tú parece tan feliz y triste cuando me oyes decírtelo. Piensas así que nunca te dejaré (con sinceridad no lo haré), pero también piensas que me hieres al jamás decirlo o incluso sentirlo. Me hiere poco, me trae sin cuidado, porque aunque partes por días, sé que siempre volverás, mareado de éxtasis, a mí. La razón la desconozco y se me pasa por alto. No tiene ninguna importancia para mí. Hay algo que te hace volver y es lo que sé.

Pareces enternecerte cada vez que me encuentras adormilado frente a la televisión, esperando tu llegada. Entonces te inclinas a besar tu reflejo en el estanque, posando tus labios en los míos, mojándotelos y refrescando tu alma cuando quieres, sacándole una sonrisilla a tu reflejo, que, despabilándose, abre los ojos, los cuales chispean en felicidad, y te pasa los brazos por el cuello, alegre de que por fin su otra mitad hubiera vuelto a contemplarle desde fuera, a recordarle.

Estamos a través del espejo. Te veo en mí, y tú te ves en mí.

No sé si tú me hieres o eres tú el que anestesia el dolor, porque cuando miro mi cuerpo y lamo las heridas, me doy cuenta de que la sangre ya ha coagulado, de que desde hace tiempo que estoy perdiendo sangre o que esta ya se ha secado. No entiendo si te das cuenta de esto. Tal vez sí lo haces, porque sé cómo me miras, con un deje de lástima y orgullo. Supongo que te parece algo digno que presumir que tu hermano menor resista tanto por ti, o que te dé pena que yo sea tan indiferente a lo que me causas.

Me he enamorado de mi verdugo, de mi reflejo. Tal cual lo hizo Narciso. Supongo que conoces la historia y no quieres repetirla. No quieres ahogarte en el estanque; a decir verdad, yo tampoco quiero eso para ti. Me gusta contemplarte y saber que siempre que te mires tendrás que verme. Que soy una parte indispensable de ti.

¿Pero qué será de mí ahora que agonizas? No sé qué hacer o qué decir. Soy tan inútil como el reflejo de un espejo: te muestras desolado, yo también, te mueres, yo también. Por años eso me pareció perfecto, podía sentirte palpitar a través de mis venas, podía ver lo que veías con tus ojos. Pero ahora, ahora que te mueres y que piensas dejarme abandonado, nadando y jugando solo a un juego que al menos necesita un espectador.

¡No me puedes hacer esto! Por favor, no lo hagas… La sangre no va a coagular esta vez, no se va a secar, la herida nunca se cerrará porque sé que esta vez ya no regresarás, que te quedarás vagando por caminos irreconocibles, y que las criaturas de la noche se comerán las migas de pan que dejes tras de ti…, estás destinado a perderte, amor mío, y yo también.

He aquí lo bello de nuestro amor. Ninguno de los dos estará solo. Porque cuando tú te vayas, yo me perderé, me desdibujaré al no tener la otra mitad... Al menos sé que has sido justo al no irte solo.

Te has ahogado con tu reflejo, lo has hecho, Itachi, te has convertido en un Narciso mucho más bello. Te has enamorado locamente de tu reflejo, lo besaste, lo poseíste, regresabas a él cuando querías, y de pronto te hundiste en él, tanto que te ahogaste… Una pena para el mundo. Para mí.

Sólo queda tu último aliento, con el que te tiras de cabeza al estanque, me tomas en brazos, me besas por última vez, muriéndote con tu mismo pecado, a la vez que, por primera vez pronuncias "Te amo, Sasuke".

Y yo a ti, querido yo.

No sé si es mi imaginación. No sé quién movió los labios para decirlo. Si fui yo o tú carece de importancia; porque creo ciegamente que me muevo a tu compás, lo que hagas haré, a donde vayas te seguiré. Soy tu reflejo y me siento extasiado de irme en ello. Gracias, Itachi.

Fin.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer.

Por cierto, la historia de Narciso, si es que no la conocen, narra la historia del joven Narciso, un chico conocido por su belleza, un día sintió sed y se acercó a beber a un arroyo, quedando fascinado por la belleza de su reflejo, por lo que no se atrevió a beber por miedo a dañarlo e incapaz de dejar de mirarlo. Finalmente murió contemplando su reflejo y la flor que lleva su nombre creció en el lugar de su muerte.


End file.
